Nora Clavicle (Batman)
Nora Clavicle (Barbara Rush) is the villainess from the 1968 episode "Nora Clavicle and the Ladies' Crime Club". She first appeared in the previous 1968 episode "Louie's Lethal Lilac Time". These two episodes appear on the TV series "Batman". Nora Clavicle, is a women's rights activist, who uses her influence on Mayor Linseed's wife (Jean Byron) into making him give her Commissioner James Gordon's (Neil Hamilton) job. She then had Chief Clancy O'Hara (Stafford Repp), and the whole police force fired and replaced with women, specifically housewives. This resulted in them being more interested in sales and swapping recipies than catching criminals. Nora then sent her molls, Evelina (June Wilkinson) and Angelina (Inga Neilsen) to rob a bank to lure Batman (Adam West), Robin (Richard Grayson), and Batgirl (Yvonne Craig) into a trap so they wouldn't interfere with her scheme. Her plan was to destroy Gotham City so she would collect an insurance claim of $10,000,000 on it. Nora's molls were Evelina and Angelina, who were two statuesque beauties dressed in shimmering gold outfits like Greek goddesses. Of course, she had to make sure that Gotham's heroes would not be there to stop her when she collects the money. While Nora was confident that Batman and Robin posed no threat to her grand scheme, she admits that with a woman, Batgirl, on their side, could prove problematic. However, it is a problem that could easily amended provided that Nora and her entourage succeed in neutralizing the Terrific Trio after luring them into a trap. And to set one such, they first needed to cause some trouble of their own to draw the said Trio's attnetion. Nora's goddesses go down to the Gotham City National Bank and hold up a teller. They use gold masks to hide their eyes. While the robbery is going on, the bank manager goes over to a police officer who is too busy applying lipstick to notice anything going on. Nora enacted a plan to not only defeat but also to humiliate the Terrific Trio; Batgirl, in particular, for having sided with two of the men that Nora despises in general. They were led to a knitting company's warehouse, where the heroes were captured and tied into the infamous "Siamese Human Knot". As the three crimefighters struggle to avoid strangulation, Nora sent an army of mechanical mice with bombs in them to blow up Gotham City at sunset. As a result, the new police force was helpless as they were all afraid of mice, even mechanical ones. The Teriffic Trio used special whistles like the Pied Piper, to lure the mice into the docks at Gotham Harbor, and foil her plans. She and her molls Evelina and Angelina were held up by the former Commissioner, Chief O'Hara, and Alfred who made a citizen's arrest, by using an umbrella. They are taken into custody, which showed them having their hands tied behind their back and ankles tied and loaded onto the back of a truck. They were then led to prison. Gallery screenshot_13891.png 00000943.jpg imagesnora.jpeg screenshot_53169.jpg screenshot_13889.png 3224678724_303859defd.jpg 3224672448_35b7369e0e_z.jpg teasercentertop.jpg screen-capture.png Nora_phone.png|Firing Batman 00002140.jpg batman nora clavicle (7).jpg Nora_boss.png Nora_boss2.png snapshot-2014-11-19-at-10_42_13-am-1534591483.jpg batman-clavicle-commissioner-1.jpg Nora_Evil_Enjoyment.png DStp9ALW0AA0SHX.jpg batman-clavicle-batgirl.jpg Bgcaught7a.jpg fuI8hHVFuR65ilp38XhXf9tl2qw.jpg 2rjo8h.gif 2d8g0z.gif 2rjoan.gif Nora_watching.png 2d8g4q.gif imagenora2.png understand.jpg 2rjocj.gif coldev.jpg 20054.jpg Batman-1693.jpg batman.jpg 200511.jpg BTS2015a.jpg screenshot_53170.jpg screenshot_13892.png Batfem39.png screenshot_53171.jpg 2d8gad.gif 00009004.jpg NoraClaviclecomm.png|Fan art by LouLouVZ Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Suit Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Fur Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nail Polish Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Torturer Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Girl Gang Member Category:Misandrist Category:Supremacist Category:Master Manipulator